The Ashes of Dreams you let die
by rocca12
Summary: " ... because I'm pregnant, Michael. - It's not your best lie. Try somethig better. " Mikita, Now: multi-chapter story ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary**: During their mission together in Uzbekistan, Michael and Nikita spend night together, then things with Kasim went really messy, and after Nikita betrayed him to the authorities he got rid of all the feelings to her. After that Nikita went completely off the radar for a long time, till Michael discovered her place and paid her an unexpected visit.

* * *

"Ask me how I got here." He was sitting in a middle of the room with a gun in his hands. His eyes were severe and fixed on a woman who just entered. She was still holding her cell in hand. Probably just ended phone conversation. Woman was clearly shocked seeing the unexpected visitor.

"What do you want, Michael?" Nikita asked with anxiety. Her voice echoed from the empty walls of her loft making it sound even more trembling.

"I want you to stop messing with me." he accented each word. He was angry. Barely controlling his emotions.

"I'm not messing with you Michael. I'm just trying to stop Percy. I think it's what we all want. To make him pay for what he had done."

"So why did you stop me from killing Kasim? You said you would help me get the man that killed my family-"

I couldn't let you do it because it was suicide! You were not thinking rationally, Airport security would have killed you on spot!

"I had him! "–He raised his voice -"I passed Security, I was on the tarmac, I would kill him and nobody would even realize what had happened! You took that chance from me! I'm sick of your games."

"And what are you going to do?"- she asked looking on a gun he was holding.

"I will bring you in."

"You can't do that" Nikita whispered.

For a short moment maybe a second Michael had impression that he saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes. He blinked and it was gone. Her eyes were as impermeable as always.

"And why is that? "he narrowed his eyes waiting for the answer-"Give me one reason why should I spare you this time."

Nikita didn't even try to find some suitable lie, she knew that only truth can save her now. He is very close to fulfill his threat. She saw that in Michael's eyes. She took a big breath and said:

"Because….. "

"_Now there is definitely fear in her eyes_" Michael thought and waited for her to continue.

" Because I'm pregnant Michael."

She said it. Nikita couldn't believe she confessed from her biggest secret to a man who was keeping her at the gunpoint. The same man who had a big part in this secret. She was carrying his child after all.

Nikita was looking at Michael studying his face expression, trying to read something from it.

Yet he did something she didn't expect. He smiled and shaking his head almost laughed out loud.

- "Percy was right, you are all about yourself. You would do anything to save your own skin would you? "He stopped smiling, stood up and pointed his gun at her "It's not your best lie. Try something better."

His words hurt her more than she would admit. But Nikita wasn't surprised he didn't want to believe what she just said. She spend almost a week adjusting to that -at least to say- unexpected turn of events.

-"I can prove that to you."– she said slowly starting to undo her jacket while he was still pointing his gun at her. Nikita took the jacket off and what Michael saw made him froze. His face winced with the expression of disbelief.

Always slim Nikita now had a slightly prominent belly under a beige sweatshirt.

"It's impossible." he said in shock.

"It's your baby."

"It's impossible" he repeated little bit louder. "We slept together only once, and it was almost four months ago."

"But here we are." Nikita's voice was calm and steady.

"How... What the hell are you thinking anyway? You want to raise a kid with division hunting you? How the hell are you going to do that? " Michael felt like he was thrown to a carousel of conflicting emotions. He was angry, surprised, scared and although he didn't want to admit, happy in the same time.

" You think I planned this Michael?" – She said angrily –" It happened! But I love this child as much as I love you and I will try my best to provide him safety and love I have never had. I will do anything to protect him."

Michael was overwhelmed with everything he just have heard in past 5 minutes. She is having his baby, she loves him….

" If Percy or Amanda will know that you have a baby….."

" I know, that's why I'm keeping low profile lately. I'm working on how to get out of this mess. And I think you will be able to help me do it…."


	2. Author's Note

Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! I am so thrilled you like it that I decided to make it more-than-one-shot-story. I finally passed all my exams so I have lots of time to write right now :D yay!

But before I'll upload new chapter, I want to ask someone who is native English speaker (or whatever is that called) to check the grammar in it, so I can upload it without any striking mistakes. I would really appreciate your help, so please, write in comments who would be able to do this. Hugs!


	3. Chapter 2

**And here we are:D thanks to Bellamodel1 who edited this chapter ;) thak you once again! Enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"What's the status?" Percy asked not turning his sight away from the screens.

-She lost our team on 48th street., now heading to Lincoln's Bridge. I'm still following her on the satellites." Birkhoff reported.

"Good. Send our teams there. Block the exit from the bridge. She will not slip away this time."

"Got it." Birkoff shouted eagerly and gave the instructions to the agents on the scene:" All units proceed to the north side of Lincoln's bridge. Wait for the silver Chevy. It is heading your way." Then he turned to Percy – "As soon as She's out of that bridge she is ours".

Everyone in the Ops watched the silver Chevy rushing through the bridge cleverly evading all the cars unaware of the fact that it is actually driving right into the trap.

Then something unexpected happened.

In the blink of the eye , not giving People watching the scene opportunity to react.

When the car was halfway through the bridge, it suddenly skidded and to avoid head on collision it bounced to the side, crashed into the barrier, breaking it like it was made of paper and came off the bridge.

"Holy shit ! Did you guys see that?" Birkhoff sprung up from his chair shocked with what he saw.

"Well… that would solve many of our problems don't you think Michael?" Percy turned to the only person in Operation who remained silent since the moment they picked up Nikita's trail. He observed his reaction closely. Not a glimpse in his eyes could slip away Percy's attention.

But Michael didn't flinch still unable to stop staring at the screens.

Feeling that everybody's attention is focused on him, Michael turned around and left without a word.

Percy smiled with triumph. It was obvious he cared about her. And he probably could never kill her. But it is no longer a problem as it turned out. There was nothing Michael could hide from him. Percy knew him too well.

Or at least he thought so.

" I want our people to search the river. I won't believe she is dead until I see her body myself. She fooled us once, I won't let it happen again." He commanded.

Few days later:

"Boss, we have the body. Local police picked it up from the river this morning. It is not in perfect condition due to the few days in the river and injuries caused by the crash but it generally match Nikita's description. 1,70m White female around 30, long black hair. And adding to this absolutely no signs of her activity lately, I think we can confirm her death. " Birkhoff reported.

"Perfect. " Percy couldn't help but smile right now.

* * *

Michael's feet caved into the sand once he got out of the car. He cursed under his breath.

The Beach. He didn't expect this.

Michael put on his dark sunglasses and tried to ignore all the weird glances people gave him when he was walking down the beach. Actually, he couldn't blame them. Who wears a suit and tie on the beach?

Apparently he did.

One of the strollers was exceptionally amused. Woman had to bite her lip not to burst out laughing. She was wearing a loose black shirt which was covering her prominent 6-months-pregnant belly.

"Sometimes I think that the suit grew into your skin. Nice work with merging into crowd Michael!"

Nikita said with beamish smile, partly because of Michael's choice of attire, but mostly because she missed him.

Michael frowned and responded with his usual charming smirk Nikita fell for. "You just gave me the coordinates. No specifications about the clothing."

Michael was relieved seeing Nikita in good mood, safe and sound. He could breathe easier now.

The last two weeks He had no signs of life from her. He knew it was necessary but still, it was driving him crazy. He couldn't stop worrying about her. Although in that situation it was a lot easier to sell the whole being-in-mourning act. Percy didn't suspect a thing.

"Did it work?" Nikita asked.

" Yes. They believe they picked up your body from the river." He paused and looked at her seriously. "But I'm still thinking it was too risky. Something might have happen to you. Or to the baby."

"You know it was the only way." Nikita placed her hand on his shoulder. " Thank you Michael, For helping me get out of this."

He simply nodded. Nikita quickly took her hand away feeling that Michael is not comfortable with that closeness. She lowered her gaze, trying to hide how painful that ignorance is for her.

"What are we doing here? "

"I still have some of Whitfield's super-dollars, so I bought this house." Nikita pointed the big two story house not far from them. " I thought it would be good until the baby is born. Later I will move somewhere else. 5 months is long enough for people to start asking too many uncomfortable questions. Come inside. You draw too much attention right here."

He followed her up to the house. He observed her graceful moves as she was climbing up the stairs to the house. She was tensed. There was definitely something bothering her.

Nikita made coffee for them and they sat on the porch.

The view was amazing. Sunset at the ocean, Calming rush of waves.

It was a dream house for many people. But Nikita didn't seem to be as happy and careless as she should be in such a place. There was too much on her mind. Too much to worry about. Her previous joy of seeing Michael evaporated. She could feel the distance he tried to keep.

" So this is your plan? Running From one place to another? "He broke the silence.

"I know it's not perfect. But, It is the best that I can do right now."

Michael watched how she spreads out her hands protectively over swollen stomach. There was something incredibly sad in this gesture.

Michael felt the urge to take her into his arms and never let go.

But instead of doing it he clenched his fingers around the cup of hot coffee. It wouldn't be in always cool and self-controlled Michael's style.

Michael felt like everything was going wrong. Starting with Nikita being pregnant with his child.

Normally He would dream about this, but the circumstances were more than inconvenient. It was too dangerous. He was scared of losing them the way he lost Elizabeth and Hayley. He would never admit that though. It was too terrifying thought to put it into words.

He promised himself that he won't get more attached than he already is. It was easier to keep the distance. Less painful when he had to go away.

But still, Part of him felt happy in moments like this. He felt like He was in the right place sitting in the porch with her drinking coffee and watching the sunset. He successfully suppressed this part of him. Michael felt that happiness is not allowed. It was a very short moment and will be gone soon.

But also this will be something to hold on to when he was gone.

"I think I should go."He was enjoying this moment too much. A few more minutes and He wouldn't be able to force himself to leave. "Take care of yourself okay? " Without looking at her, Michael left the porch before Nikita had a chance to respond.


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a while but never too late for new chapter! As always thans to my wonderful editor **Bellamodel1** :D Enjoy ;)

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Michael left her on the porch. She wondered if she will see him ever again. He had done his part. made sure she was save, away from division's big eye. Michael had no more obligation to her.

The weeks passed her on. Turning her new home into anti-invasive fortress. She installed an unbelievable amount of cameras, motion sensors in the nearer and further surrounding of the house to make sure no one would surprise her. She needed extra precaution cause she was not so fast and agile as she used to be which was hard to accept. Moving was becoming harder every passing week. She was getting tired quickly and slept most of the day not mentioning the tons of food she absorbed. But apart from this, Nikita felt incredibly happy. She was loving this baby more and more every day.

The town was lovely but Nikita tried to keep a low profile. No neighborhood parties, no chit-chats outside the local store, she restrained only to greet her closest neighbors but never stopped to chat not wanting them to ask dangerous questions like where is she from or where does she work.

Today she started to furnish the baby's room. She knew it would be a girl. She found out the baby's sex last week. Michael would be happy. After days of dilemma Nikita decided to paint the room yellow. She always loved that color. It was a color of hope. Hope that after night comes a bright day with sun shining. She felt exactly like her day was beginning. This baby was a light in the darkness she was looking for this whole time. She finally had something to live for.

She worked all day with minor breaks for snacks. She tried to keep busy not to go crazy cause she was not born to lay on the couch all day and all physical activities like jogging or yoga were impossible due to her big belly.

When she finally finished she was stunned how beautiful the nursery turned out. Evening sun was making it even more warm and yellow.

-I hope you will like it pumpkin. -Nikita smiled to herself and placed her hand on her tummy. She was pleased but also so tired with the all-day activity that she only managed to wash off the paint and went to sleep immediately.

Few hours later Nikita was woken up by beeping of computer signalizing someone stepped on a sensor she installed 50 meters away from the house. Still sleepy, She stood up quickly and grabbed her gun. She was looking on the cameras all around the house when she heard someone knocking on the door. It was too late for neighbors to visit and Knocking on the front door was not exactly in Division's style.

Nikita cautiously and slowly got closer to the door with the gun in her hands trying to shake off the sleep from her head. As she looked in the peephole she lowered her gun and opened the door quickly.

-Michael, what happened? –she asked seeing his face tense and pale and shaken. She moved from the way to let him in and hid the gun. Michael passed her by, sat on the couch, buried face in his hands and whispered:

-I'm sorry….

-For what?

-You were right. You were right all this time.

-right about what? –Nikita was confused

-About everything. Kasim …. was division – He raised his head and looked at her. The Pain in his eyes was unbearable

-What? Wait… how do you know?

-I got his trace about a week ago and followed him since then. He was about to meet some Canadian mob-boss and I knew where they would be.

-You went there on your own? –she was angry. He was always so reckless.

-Birkhoff helped me. Off the record. He knows how important it was to me. When I finally got Kasim he started to say strange things. Things he shouldn't know. He confessed that Percy hired him to kill me in order to get higher in Al Kaida ranks and become his mole. But Kasim turned against Percy and stayed loyal to his comrades.

Percy was deceiving me all this time Nikita… Since the day he walked into my hospital room and recruited me to work for him… He used my pain to work and kill for him. I was serving blindly the man who is responsible for my family's death.

Nikita was shaken. Her eyes filled with tears. She knew Percy was capable of everything but she would never suspect that.

-If I'd just listen to you five years ago… Things would have been different.

- Things will be different. – she sat by his side and hugged him. Her big belly was touching his and he could feel the baby moving. Michael closed his eyes to remember that moment. Nikita was the only real thing that happened to him. Only one he was sure of. And not long ago he was ready to betray her.

Michael moved her away to look at her face. In her eyes he saw compassion and something more. He recognized this feeling. He felt it too but pretended it doesn't exist.. He couldn't pretend any longer. He kissed her. She looked at him seeing love in his eyes and kissed him back. Their kiss was gentle and lingering but quickly turned into a passionate and strong one. She felt tingling in her stomach when he broke the kiss. She wanted more. Nikita started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped her only to whisper:

-Are you sure it is not gonna hurt him?

-I'm sure she won't mind.

-Wait.. she?

-It will be a girl, shut up already –she shut his mouth with a kiss and continued to struggle with his shirt.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Division._

Birkhoff had enough of this day. Percy was a madman since some stupid guy who was about to watch his money appeared to steal his 30 millions. Birkhoff knew it was only a small part of Percy's money but still it made him furious. He felt a chill thinking how horribly this man's life ended.

He grabbed his energy drink, and was about to leave Operations when he was stopped by computer beeping.

-What now…. – he was furious that something is keeping him in this madhouse longer than needed. After whole day in Division he was fed up with it so much he needed whole pack of energy drinks to recover. Nerd was immediately back in front of the screen.

-It cant be…. He said shocked as he saw what the alert was about. A while ago he created new program "Shadowtrack" which was specifically designed to look for any Nikita's activity. It was shortly before her death and when she was already gone he thought it is pointless to tell anyone so he forgot about it. His fingers rushed through keyboard as he was digging into it. Those were photos of Nikita in some supermarket in Bradenton, Florida.

-Florida?-he muttered to himself

They presented tall young woman with her hair tied and wearing sunglasses. She was carrying shopping bags full of groceries. There was no way he could confirm it is her. Maybe Shadowtrack made mistake? He enhanced photos.

No. It was definitely her. Same pose, same smooth, watchful. and graceful moves.

Nikki fooled us again. She is freaking good. But I'm better. - He looked through the rest of the photos. They were made 15 minutes before as she entered the store.

-Holy crap…. what the….- He cursed as he saw pictures of Nikita now there was no bags covering her anymore and what he saw made him freeze.

Always slim Nikita now had a big prominent belly.

-No freaking way…. – he grabbed his phone and dialed Michael's number but instantly pressed the red disconnect button when there new photos appeared. Nikita and somebody else on the beach. The man beside her was wearing sunglasses and a suit. Definitely not beachwear. He instantly recognized him.

-Mikey what the hell were you thinking…. – he whispered to the computer and looked in the direction of Percy's office.

-Yeah… there is no other choice but…..

* * *

_And? What do you think? :D_


	5. Chapter 4

_I cant thank you enough for this incredible support. I am so motivaded by your wonderful words! It is really nice to know that someone likes what you write, thank you guys!_

_And as mark of gratitude here is next chapter_!

Hugs for my editor **Bellamodel1** :*

* * *

Michael walked through Division rushing more than usual. He tried to remain as calm and unfathomable as usual. But everything had changed when he found out the truth about Kasim and Percy. This place seemed to suffocate him. The air was heavy and soaked with lies. It was unbelievable that he hadn't noticed it before.

Once he had actually believed in Percy, in Division. But as it turned out all its power was built on blood and lies. He focused on the sound of his steps on the metal floor. It echoed back from the empty walls. He had a weird feeling that someone was following him. He slowly turned around and examined the corridor. Not a soul. It sent shivers down his back. He was starting to lose his mind.

Yesterday the truth struck him so violently and unexpectedly that he was capable of anything. With the remains of his self-control he chose to go to Nikita instead of storming into Division and killing that Son of a **. He doubted that night would have ended well if it wasn't for her. She helped him get back together. She healed his suffering soul with one compassionate smile and one kiss. That night began as a nightmare but ended more amazingly than he could have ever dreamt.

Today all he wanted was to spend the day in bed with her but his commitments always seemed to make themselves known at the most inconvenient times.

Their perfect morning was ruined 3 hours ago by a loud and piercing ring.

* * *

_"Good morning." –He was woken up by a kiss._

_"Hi." Michael opened his eyes and smiled at Nikita._

_It had been a very long time since he'd woken up to such good company. For the last ten years his bed was cold and empty just like his heart. Until this tricky woman sneaked into it and stayed there for good. "Did you sleep well?"_

_"I didn't sleep very long. But what little sleep I got was good" she kissed him again._

_They cuddled on the bed enjoying the moment. Their bodies were warm and mingled. The only audible thing was their speeded breaths and longing sighs. It was pure perfection. "How much time do we have?" Nikita moved away and looked him in the eyes. Her enthusiasm seemed to die right away._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"How much time do we have until you have to go back there?"_

_Their perfect bubble of happiness was shattered._

_Ugh, there. Division. Hell on earth; with the devil himself in charge. And Michael has to appear to be his right hand man._

_Michael sighed. "I don't know. I told them I need some time to deal with personal stuff. They shouldn't bother me unless there's an emergency. But I don't want to talk about that now."_

_Nikita opened her mouth to respond but Michael stopped her with a kiss. She moved away again._

_"Yeah, you're right." she smiled. "I'm hungry. What do you want for breakfast?"_

_"You."_

_"I'm afraid that's not on the menu. I would love to spend all day in bed with you but if I don't eat breakfast soon our daughter will get angry. You don't want that right? I promise we'll continue right where we left off right after breakfast.-she grinned._

_-When you put it that way…. –Michael quickly disentangled from the sheets. – What do you say to French toast?_

_They were eating an ideal breakfast on the terrace when his phone started ringing. It was coming from the living room under their clothes that were scattered all over the place; But the ringing still pierced their ears._

_No. Not now. Michael grabbed his cell and looked at the display. Percy. He cursed under his breath._

_-Yes?-He answered. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead as he listened to the speaker on the other end of the line._

_-I'll be in right away sir. -He hung up and remained motionless with his face tensed._

_His boss, short on words as usual, said it was an emergency and for Michael to come in as soon as possible._

_Nikita stood in the doorway watching the scene with rising anxiety. One look at him and she knew what was going on. She hugged him from the back and burrowed her face in his neck._

_-Don't go…._

_-You know I have to. –He turned around to face her._

_-We'll miss you- Nikita stroked his cheek._

_Michael was glad she didn't ask when he would be back. He didn't know the answer to that and they both knew it wasn't going to happen soon. They embraced for a long moment in silence. Michael touched her belly._

_-Be a good girl little one._

* * *

While driving to Division reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt like he had left all the happiness and carelessness he felt in the last 10 hours behind at the beach house. Nikita soothed his pain but when she was away it came back with twice the force.

Anger took over again as he was walking down the corridors of the facility. He couldn't imagine going to Percy's office and pretending he was comfortable with the man who was responsible for his family's death, so he went to Operations first. He hadn't had time to thank Birkoff for his help and discretion with tracking down Kasim.

The computer tech was alone in the room. He was, as always, so wrapped up in his toys that he wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around him. He didn't even turn back to see who was coming when he heard the door opening. Michael cleared his throat:

-Hi Birkoff. I wanted to thank you. For that Kasim stuff you helped me with. Thanks. Really. You're a good friend.

Birkoff spinned in his computer chair to face the visitor and gave him a stern look. A strange expression for a friendly guy like him –

-Yeah- he snorted – cause we're supposed to be friends right? It's a shame that it works only one way.

-What are you talking about?

-I'm talking about misused trust man. Catastrophe of faith in people.

-Listen Birkoff, I have no idea what you're talking about and I really don't have time for this right now. Percy wants to see me. Do you have any idea why?

-Yes I do.

-And?

-you should see it for yourself.

Michael looked at the computer tech suspiciously. He was definitely acting weird. But he had bigger problems on his mind right now. He turned around and made his way towards Percy's office. He was touching the door handle when he heard:

- I thought you would at least have gotten a tan.

-What?-Michael froze on the spot and turned around.

-Bradenton. Sun there is amazing. Or so I heard.

-What are you….

-Don't even start with me Mikey. –Birkoff raised his voice-I know where you've been. And with whom.

Michael felt cold sweat on his back. Fear squeezed his throat. He was only able to stutter out:

-How?

-I'm a computer genius remember? You have always underestimated Shadownet. You have no idea what it can do. A long time ago I wrote a program looking for Nikita's activity on this continent. And yesterday it got a match, funny, considering the fact that she's been dead for over a month.

In a second Michael had rushed him and pushed him against the wall.

-Did you tell Percy? Is that why he called me?

* * *

_This chapter was about to be longer but what the hell, I love torturing you ;) (just kidding)_

_You've probably noticed I didn't include Alex in my story... well I will leave it that way cause I'm not so good in secondary plot. It will be strictly Mikita :)_

_Review below! Until next time ;*_


	6. Chapter 5

_And here is next chapter! _

_Soon I'm going on holiday so I don't know If I will manage to update before that…. But if you will keep your awesome reviews I will do my best to write one more ;)_

_Hugs for my editor **Bellamodel1** :*_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In a second Michael had rushed him and pushed him against the wall.

-Did you tell Percy? Is that why he called me?

-"Easy man! What do you think? If I did that there wouldn't be any call. You would be dissolving in some freaking acid as we speak."

Michael had to admit that Birkoff was right. Percy wouldn't have played it cool if he found out about Michael's would have sent a strike team to cancel him immediately.

- "So what is the emergency?"- he asked.

-"It's about one of your recruits -Michelle. Apparently she can't survive one day without picking a fight and Amanda wants to cancel her. Percy needs your evaluation. Can you let me go now?"

Michael loosened his grip and moved few steps back with hands raised in the gesture of peace. Birkoff had shaken invisible fleck of dust off his sleeve and continued:

–"I didn't tell Percy. I should have, but I didn't trust him. I decided to trust you. And you see how it works out? You tell me right now what the hell is going on!"

- "This is not a good time or place for that."–Michael answered with his voice lowered.

-"No more secrets, man. You tell me the whole truth or I go straight to Percy and tell him about the very-much-alive-Nikita."

-"Listen Birkoff. It's more complicated than you think. I'll tell you everything but you have to promise me… swear that it will stay between us and you will never mention around here. I have my reasons for lying. I'll tell you everything, but first you have to swear."

- "Buddy, whatever she said to you is a lie. I know she can be pretty convincing but-"

-"No Birkoff."-Michael interrupted him.- "That's the point. She didn't lie. But everyone else did. So? How is it going to be?"

- "I don't know if…."

-"Birkoff!" –Michael started to lose his temper.- "My patience is limited on this subject. I'm not going to hesitate from doing whatever it takes to protect her. Got it?"

-'Are you… threatening me?'

-'No…. I'm just asking you for some vote of confidence."

Birkoff looked at him with hesitation. He seemed honest. Whatever. The truth was he wouldn't go to Percy with this.

He deleted the footage immediately and removed every trace of the Shadow Track from the hardware. He knew what Percy would do to Michael and Nikita if he found out and he liked them both too much to have their lives on his conscience.

-"Ok. I guess I can do that. But I hope you had a really good reason Mikey."

* * *

Nikita was walking on the beach enjoying the sun. This was the biggest activity she could afford due to her pregnancy. But today nothing could spoil her mood. She couldn't stop smiling.

The past few months had been full of trouble and worries and today she finally saw the light in the darkness.

She closed her eyes trying to remember every second of the last 10 wonderful hours. Their paradise hadn't lasted long but she was finally certain Michael loved her. Happiness slipped into her heart and put down roots.

She looked around the beach admiring the beauty of the day and noticed a woman pushing a pram.

-"Soon it will be us pumpkin." - Nikita touched her belly talking to her daughter.

The woman she was looking at was around 30, short brown hair and green dress with beige floral pattern. She was talking on the phone. Nikita recognized her.

It was Tasha or Tara, one of her neighbors. Nikita had seen her and her husband often in a local store. They seemed quite nice. They were one of those couples that were always happy and living life with big smiles on their faces no matter how difficult it gets.

The woman was so occupied with the phone she didn't notice when the child dropped something into the sand. Nikita rushed there and lifted the lost thing. It was a bunch of keys with a giraffe key ring.

-"Excuse me. You lost something." –She caught up with woman and gave her the keys back.

-"Oh my God. Thank you. Jasper must have dropped it. Kids are lovely but you can't let them out your sight even for a moment." –She looked at her big belly and smiled – "I guess you will learn that soon. –Is that your first one?"

-"Yes it is. I don't know if I'm more excited or worried."

-"Don't worry it is wonderful most of the time. I don't believe we've officially met yet. –she continued- I'm Tasha Elphrenson. We're neighbors. You moved here recently, right? How do you like Bradenton?"

Tasha was smiling constantly showing a line of perfectly regular, white teeth. It made Nikita feel uncomfortable. There was something creepy about this woman. "_Doesn't her jaw get sore_?" She thought to herself and said out loud politely:

-"I'm Nikita. It's a lovely place really. It's almost paradise. "

-"Yes it is; especially coming from a big city. Jeff and I moved here five years ago from New York. It is like another universe. No rush, no stress, just amazing!

Nikita anxiously noticed that she was smiling even wider.

-Where are you from?-her neighbor asked.

-Oh, nowhere actually. I lived in many cities, was moving constantly looking for my place on earth. – Nikita answered vaguely.

-I saw you and your husband this morning. You looked so in love… It is nice to see such a happy couple. Although I must say I haven't seen him here often."

-"He's not my….."- Nikita hesitated. "_Oh, what the hell_."- "Yeah he's a…. sales representative and travels a lot."

-"Aww that's sad. Especially when the baby is about to born. You must miss him."

-"Well…I do but I understand him. His work is very….absorbing. "

-"My husband is a writer and he stays at home all the time. Can't say it's perfect either"-she laughed. –"Sometimes I need some time on my own. I know it sounds cruel but if I spent 24 hours a day with him we would definitely be divorced right now. Before Jasper was born I had my work. I'm a doctor, Dermatologist to be specific. But now I am on maternity leave and every time I think I can't take it anymore I go for a walk and..."

Nikita was nodding politely, pretending to be interested in what the woman was saying. But she already knew all about her.

The first thing she did after moving here was gather thorough Intel about all her new neighbors. She knew that Tasha was allergic to gluten, takes yoga classes every Friday at 6.00 p.m. and her husband uses her absence to watch soccer games.

Nikita marked them as "an ordinary family with no potential threats" Of course, beside the fact that Tasha can talk you to death.

-"…what do you say?"

Nikita was suddenly roused from her reflection with the realization that Tasha had ended the monologue and asked her a question.

-"I'm sorry what was the question?"

- "Would you like to go get coffee sometime?" –She didn't seem to be offended by the fact that Nikita wasn't listening to her. –"I know a really lovely place nearby. I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about."

-"I would love to but I have this thing I have to go to so…."

-"Maybe next time"- Tasha didn't give up. She seemed really nice but Nikita couldn't afford making closer contacts.

Nothing that could endanger her cover here.

-"Why don't you give me a call whenever you need some maternity advice or if you just want to talk."- she gave her a card with that undying smile of hers.

It was cream with silver letters: _Tasha Elphrenson_ and her cell number below.

Nikita hid it in the back pocket of her jeans and smiled.

-"Thanks, I definitely will. It was nice meeting you Tasha. And Jasper of course."-She smiled to the 6-month-old baby.

-"You too Nikita. Take care of yourself."

Tasha followed Nikita with her eyes."_ Nice woman._" –she thought.- Little bit weird but nice. She looks like she could use some friends. No one should be alone for such a long time. Her meditation was interrupted by the child's cry. She peeked into the baby carriage:

-"Ohh...It's ok Jasper. We're going home sweetheart."

* * *

_You are probably wondering if Tasha plays some important role in the next chapters and the answer is : Yes she will! _

_But to find out what that role will be you need to wait a little bit cause like I mentioned before I am going on holiday!_

_ Although summer is ending, I am finally going somewhere far far away from my home and I'm pretty excited ;)_

_Till the next time !_

_**P.S**__ I rewrote the __**Chapter 1. **__I recently read it and it was horrible (I think I improved my English a little bit since then so I decided to rewrite it ;) It is a little bit longer now. I hope you will like it! _


	7. Chapter 6

_I finally have an idea of how this story will proceed and I have to say it's going to an end!__This is one of three last chapters_

_Unless I will change my mind of course._

_This one is long ;) (I still get excited when I manage to write something longer than two pages )_

_Hugs for **Bellamodel1**, she makes those chapters readable! :*_

_Enjoy this one and tell me what you think in reviews! _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

-"This is a spectacularly bad plan on so many levels Mikey I' m surprised you can't see that."

Birkoff took a great sip of a cold beer. For the last hour he had been hearing a story so unbelievable that he started to wonder if Michael had spiked his put the beer mug back on a wooden table, a surface that was covered with engraved initials of previous guests in the Davy's diner. –"You can't be serious about joining Nikki."

-"Why is that?" –Michael asked slowly. He had shown an unlimited amount of patience with Birkoff today and it was at its lowest right then.

-"Cause it's suicide. You can't-stop-Division." –Birkoff accented each word.-"Percy is an exceptionally nasty ass -no argument there- but what can you do about it? Quit Division?" -He laughed sarcastically and continued-"There is no quitting the job; you know that. You can't just walk away cause you changed your mind. Ten damn years too late! The moment you stepped in that place you signed a contract with the devil. You can't take that back, man."

–"You think I don't know that?" –Michael snapped-"Maybe I can't stop Percy but I will do everything in my power to try. I'm not going to just sit on my hands."

-"And the final and the worst element of the plan is the baby. Seriously, man? What the hell? You two are the last people on planet Earth I would suspect of going soft."

- "Listen, You don't have to approve of what I'm doing, Birkoff. Just keep your mouth shut."

-"Ok. Maybe I won't expose you this time." –He pointed his finger at Michael enjoying the moment of supremacy over him. With this gesture, Birkoff looked like he was trying to show Michael his power but the fact that he was a little bit buzzed made it look like he was drawing something in the air.-"But just to be clear, I'm not helping you. I won't put my own ass on the line. You are on your own with this one."

-"Okay "- Michael frowned, amused with Birkoff's behavior. Buying him the "larger-than-large" beer probably wasn't the best idea.

* * *

-"Birkoff knows." –Michael said quietly into Nikita's hair.

They were sitting on the beach enjoying one of the last sunny days this year.

Air was warm and breezy, perfect for an afternoon stroll which in their case quickly turned into another opportunity to rest. Lately Nikita was breathless after going up the stairs not mentioning long-distance stroll on the beach where sand was making it even more exhausting.

After 20 minutes of activity future-mom-to-be was tired. They sat down so she could catch a breath.

Michael was hugging her from behind keeping his hands on her belly, stroking it like it was the most delicate thing in the world. He still couldn't get used to feeling those gentle moves of their daughter. Each time he felt it, he gasped with delight and smiled. At this moment she was extremely active as if she could feel her mother's worry.

For the past two weeks Michael had wondered how to tell her in a way that wouldn't worry her too much. Any big surprises were not recommended in her state. He thought this was the right time. Or at least the best one there could be.

-"What?"- she was confused by his sudden confession.

-"Relax, he will keep his mouth shut."

If Michael thought it would calm her down he was wrong.

If Birkoff figured it out it's just matter of time before someone else will-she thought.

-"How did he find out?"

-"He wrote a program designed specifically to find you. It worked. Fortunately he didn't go to Percy with that."-Michael stroked Nikita's neck seeing she was still very anxious. She moved back a bit and looked at him with worry:

-"Things are getting dangerous for us. What if someone else figures it out Michael? What then? We can't run forever-"

-"No, they won't."-he interrupted her.-" Because nobody is looking for you. They all think you're dead . This was just a terrible coincidence. Nothing more. Everything will be all right."– Michael hugged Nikita tighter to calm her down.

Nikita closed her eyes breathing deeply to soothe her nerves.

-"I love you. You know that right?" –she whispered.

-"Hey…. What is that about?"

-"Nothing. Does there have to be something wrong for me to tell you I love you?

-"Of course not. I love you too." –he gave her a tender kiss on the back of the neck and asked:

-"What do you want to do today?"

-"I don't know… maybe we can watch a movie? You know- "normal life stuff"?"

-"Mmmm" –Michael winced- "Maybe in 20 years, any other ideas?"

-"The other option is to go over to our neighbor's house. She is throwing a barbeque and invited us over." –she looked at him with a cocky smile.

Nikita knew that the only thing Michael hated more than sitting in front of the TV was going to a party and smiling and talking to people he disliked. Although he didn't know Tasha she was certain her constant smiling would creep him out just like her.

-"On second thoughts I think a movie is a wonderful idea." -he answered with fake enthusiasm.

They spend almost an hour fighting over what movie they would watch until finally deciding on "Donnie Brasco".

Despite his best efforts, Michael had already lost interest within the first 5 minutes and was doing everything in his power to distract Nikita. He was kissing her neck tenderly leaving no spot untouched by his lips. Shivers ran down Nikita's spine in response to his caress. She closed her eyes and said:

-"Michael…. We are supposed to be watching the movie remember"?

-"You can stop me anytime"- he murmured between the kisses. When he was finished with her neck, he started to take an interest in Nikita's lips, unbuttoning her blouse at the same time.

It was a dirty game and he knew that. Michael was fully aware that she couldn't resist him and he used that against her.

Nikita tried to play tough but she had to surrender. Feeling his hands on her bare body caused her body temperature rise, her breathing to quicken and her thoughts to go far far away from the flickering TV screen.

She needed him, his kisses and his touch just like she needed air for breathing. She craved them. Nikita wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Michael smiled with victory.

He switched off the TV without even looking at it. Nikita buried her hands in his hair inhaling amazing scent of his body. Sweet and warm with the delicate flavor of her vanilla shower gel.

She opened his shirt and started to trail kisses along his chest. Michael moaned with pleasure when he felt Nikita's lips on his skin.

The couch suddenly became too small and uncomfortable. With their lips locked they got up from it and directed their steps to the bedroom.

They didn't waste any time ripping off random pieces of their clothing while tripping over whatever furniture was in their path.

When they finally reached the bed Nikita's hands wend down to Michael's belt and that's when his jeans pocket started to vibrate and ring.

Nikita moaned. - Leave it.

They ignored the phone and kept on kissing and caressing each other.

Whatever national security matter that was, it had to wait.

But apparently someone had no mercy for unquenchable lovers because his phone began ringing again. This time Michael couldn't ignore it.

He broke the kiss and took out the phone. One glance at the display and he knew who had such nasty timing.

Birkoff.

Division was everywhere. It found him even in bed. He had a surreal impression that eventually Division would be invading every aspect of his life, even when he was getting a beer. Michael sighed.

-I have to get this. – he kissed her one more time. The phone was still annoyingly ringing.- don't go anywhere.

- Make it quick. –Nikita grinned.

Michael went out on the terrace and closed the door behind him. He trembled from the cold. The first autumn storm was coming and it was already raining.

_It better be important_. -Michael thought

If he had to stand in the cold and break the perfect moment with Nikita for nothing, Birkoff would heavily regret that call.

Michael pressed the green button and snarled to the phone:

-"What?"

-"Hey man, why are you so angry?"

-"Nothing I'm just busy. What's going on? Does Percy want me back earlier?"

-"Oh… no, it's not about Percy I just thought we could go for a beer, you know. Work is killing me lately. I am so stressed out and-"

_Unbelievable._ –Michael shook his head in disbelief. _He can't be serious about this._ He counted to ten in his head to calm his down and said:

-"Maybe next time Birkoff. Like I said I'm busy." –He hung up before the tech had a chance to respond.

Still trembling from the cold Michael went quickly back inside. He stopped for a moment and smiled. All his irritation for Birkoff flew away instantly because this was a moment of true happiness. Trembling from cold and knowing that you are going to a warm bed with someone waiting for you there, was beyond wonderful.

. When he entered bedroom, he couldn't help but smile even more.

Nikita was asleep. Just like that. With her clothes on, blouse half undone and uncovered.

He was out for like 5 minutes and she was sleeping like a rock. Laughing quietly he covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead.

Michael put on a t-shirt and laid down next to her.

He loved to look at her while she was sleeping. He was observing her calm face, slightly open full lips and dark hair which were scattered on the pillow. She was perfect.

One hand she instinctively kept on her big belly.

Nikita might not be aware of it but she was going to be a wonderful mother. Michael had no doubt about that. She'd been through a lot and yet had more love and empathy in her heart than most people he knew. With that pleasant thought he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

-"I can't believe I fell asleep!" -Nikita said trying to speak and chew toast at the same time.

They were sitting on the terrace eating breakfast which consisted of French toast with blueberry jam and scrambled tofu. Unconventional composition but Michael quitted amazement on her food preferences while ago.

First rule of living with pregnant woman: Never think that you can anticipate her next craving. She will surprise you anyway.

-"Yes you did." – Michael smiled. He couldn't forget Nikita's face when she realized how last evening ended out of his mind. It was something between embarrassment and disbelief. Together with her messy hair and rosy cheeks from sleep it was a really funny combination.

-"Oh God, you will never forget that will you?"

-"Nope."-Michael smirked and took another piece of toast from the plate. – "You know, I didn't know you got that bored. Next time you should just say something…"- he teased her.

-"I'm so sorry "–she apologized for a hundred time today- "I just touched the pillow with my head and drifted away immediately. I don't know how it happened…"

-"I guess I can forgive you this time. But you will make it up to me." – he winked at her.

-"Of course I will. " – she leaned forward toward him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.-"You have my word on that."

* * *

_Hmm... I have to admit this is first chapter of this story which I'am not so pleased with. _

_The final effect I mean. I guess I'm not good at writing ordinary-day and fluffy things but I thought some "between drama" chapter would be good to write ;) _

_Anyways review and prepare for some tension next time! _


	8. Chapter 7

_Ok guys, on occasion of the great pile of snow behind my window, I have for you next (second to last!) chapter, _

_usual hugs for **Bellamodel1**_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nikita was making dinner when the first contraction came.

It was sharp and sudden like a lightning bolt. She felt instant panic.

"No. Not now. It's too early pumpkin."She was talking calmly to her unborn daughter hoping it would help. But it didn't. Another contraction came almost knocking her off her feet.

Nikita crawled to the couch and lay down, vaguely remembering a piece of advice her doctor gave her that she had hoped she would never have to use.

Breathing deeply, eyes closed, she tried to remember what he had said about false-labor contractions. They would last for an hour at the most and then they should go away.

"Ok let's try." She started to gently stroke her belly and try to convince her daughter that it's not the perfect moment to come to this world.

After 80 minutes when she was still getting contractions Nikita stopped deluding herself that they would go away and decided it was time to get some help.

Nikita struggled to grab her phone and dialed Michael's number. She was not following their protocol but what the hell; their baby was coming.

"Damn it." she cursed. He didn't answer the phone.

Although she knew calling another five times wouldn't help, she did it anyway; each time pressing the red button when she heard the answering machine.

She didn't want to leave any messages. Someone inappropriate could hear something he shouldn't.

"Ok. Daddy is busy right now. We have to handle it by our self, pumpkin."

After a while searching through the top drawer in the wardrobe she sighed with relief when she found what she was looking for; a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. A number she was only supposed to call in a real emergency.

It was definitely that moment. She waited a few signals until the person she was calling picked up.

-"Hello?" – she heard Dr. Reese's sleepy voice.

-"Hi. It's Nikita."–She had to take a deep breath to clear her mind and find the right words. They had agreed to speak in code on the phone. -" I'm afraid we have to finalize our arrangement a little bit earlier."

"Oh….Oh…"-she heard his genuine surprise as he tried to process that information–"Right. How much earlier you mean?"

"I mean now" – she wheezed.

"Oh my God…. I'm afraid it's impossible Nikita. I'm in Paris with my family…. There is no way I will make it on time."

She instantly hung up.

_Vacation. He was on vacation._ Her bad luck was unbelievable.

The next wave of pain hit her. Sitting down on the floor to wait it out, Nikita moaned quietly.

It was different than she had imagined it. Well to be honest she hadn't imagined this at all. She had tried not to think much about what labor would be like. And here it was; totally unexpected just like the news about the pregnancy. Good news seemed to find a very tricky way to surprise her.

What was she supposed to do now?

She has no idea about labor. She needs medical help right now. But going to a hospital was not an option. There was too much risk that someone would discover her real identity.

_Focus. There had to be someone_.

_Tasha Elpherson._ A memory of her creepy smiling neighbor hit her.

She mentioned something about being a doctor. Where the hell did she put her card?

Back then Nikita hadn't even considered calling her, but somehow didn't throw out the card. She ransacked her drawers, throwing everything out of them, trying to find it.

Nothing.

If she had known that she would need this freaking card….

Then she searched all the cabinets and storages in the house. Even behind the couch.

Nothing.

The Same in the basement.

As a last ditch effort Nikita crawled to the wardrobe and threw all her clothes out. _"What was I wearing when I met her?"_

Blue jeans.

She grabbed them and fingered the pockets. Nothing again.

She sat exhausted on the floor, trying to catch her breath and ease another contraction. This was a waste of time.

Wincing with pain, she rose and left home, not bothering to close the door.

* * *

Nikita knocked on Tasha's door gasping unnaturally. She felt pressure on her diaphragm which made breathing harder. To get here she had to climb up 15 stairs which almost made her heart jump out of chest.

While waiting until someone came to the door, she tried to come up with a convincing story about why she needed Tasha's help and discretion. But her mind wouldn't cooperate. She was too panicked and worried about the baby to think clearly.

Tasha opened after the 3rd bell with that same grin on her face.

_Jeez. There was something really wrong with that woman._

"Hey, "she widened the grin as she recognized her neighbor. But the smile instantly faded from her face as she saw that Nikita was wincing in pain.

"I need your help." Nikita simply said.

"Oh my God are you in labor? Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No. I need YOUR help."

"I'm not a gynecologist! I can't-"

"But you are a doctor right?"–Nikita interrupted her "And you gave birth already, you know how it works. Please, help me."

"Calm down You are panicking, let me drive you to the hospital." -Tasha turned back to grab her keys.

"NO!" Nikita almost yelled. That was the worst time to explain anything. She couldn't blame this woman for not knowing what was going on but her patience was wearing thin.

She regretted that instantly because Tasha seemed to be frightened and troubled. She was standing frozen to the spot looking at her newest neighbor with anxiety. She tried to understand what was going on here. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. But she couldn't afford not to help her. That would be inhumane.

"No." Nikita repeated more calmly. That was the most calm she could afford right now. She continued, trying not to frighten Tasha more than she already was:

"Listen I don't have time to explain, but I can't go to the hospital. You are my only hope. "

There was something sincere and desperate in her eyes. Tasha didn't ask more questions. She felt that the less she knows the better, for her own sake.

Thanking God that Jeff and Jasper were at his mother's house, she helped Nikita lay down on a couch and quickly ran for some towels and hot water.

* * *

_And how was that?_

_I hope you enjoyed, _

_I promise I will TRY to post the final chapter sooner, though I have several ideas for it so it might take a little time to decide which one to choose..._

_About my other two stories:_

_I will end the "Quiet Little Voices" soon ( Already have two final Chapters) and "Locked Hearts and Grenades" due to the fact that it is far from ending I will try to update, but I don't promise anything._

_Thanks for sticking with me, take care and review ;) _


	9. Chapter 8

_I tried to make this one perfect, so it took little bit more time to update than I expected but... I think you will forgive me for that delay when you read the comment below the chapter , ;)_

_This is one of the longest, but you earned it, _

_Enjoy! :D_

_:) Hugs for Bellamodel1:* for editing ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Cold autumn winds carried the scent of grilled beef and humidity so characteristic of Budapest's old town.

Everything here smelled of old times and food.

Historic alleys were crowded every time of a day and night. People strolled on the walkways by the river or just sat down in one of many little cafés and taverns enjoying the exceptionally beautiful evening.

The sun was hiding itself behind high buildings on the horizon, lighting the streets with a gentle autumn glow. Tress were covered with golden and brown leaves which were grabbed by the wind and thrown on the pavements creating a thick crispy carpet.

Tourists were hanging around Margaret Bridge taking pictures or just admiring the incredible view of the city and the Danube River.

Only one tourist seemed to be blinded to that charm.

A man in his mid 30s in a black leather coat was so preoccupied with his phone that he didn't even react when someone bumped into him. He murmured something under his breath and glanced at his phone one more time.

Michael was staring at the display for a while now, still unsure of what he was seeing.

17 missed calls from an unknown number.

It had to be Nikita. But what was weird was that she had apparently forgotten to follow their protocol.

No... She never forgets about stuff like that. She knew how important security was. Something must have happened.

He cursed under his breath. There was no way in the next few days that he could check on her.

He was in Hungary- Eastern Europe-where Division was currently taking down one of the members of parliament.

It would be too dangerous to contact her in the middle of a Division mission; too many eyes and ears. He would check on her personally, first thing after returning to the country.

Michael sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

They got back to the States six long days later. The hit on the parliament member turned out to be a failure. Everyone was in bad mood during the flight knowing that as soon as they returned, Percy was going to cut off some heads.

Michael intended to break off for a couple of hours and go to Nikita straight from the airport. Disappearing right from Percy's nose wasn't easy but manageable. It's not like he hadn't done it before. He was trained to be a ghost, they all were, but Michael knew tricks that no one else did. He was the one who had trained all the agents, after all.

Everything would work out if only Percy wasn't in such a bad mood after an unsuccessful mission and didn't have other plans for Michael as soon as he landed.

"I want you to debrief agents and report to me immediately." Percy's voice was more strained than usual.

Though Michael wanted to scream from frustration, he just clenched his teeth and with a simple "yes sir", walked away to do as he was told.

At first he thought it was going to be quick and painless, but by the time the 7th moron was in front of him, he was starting to lose his nerve.

Aiden Thomas was going over the operation again. Hearing the same story for the 7th time was enough for Michael.

Not letting Thomas finish the sentence, he closed the briefcase with a loud slam and quickly left the room. He needed a moment to get some air and clear his mind or he was going to do something he would regret. A shocked Thomas was left disorientated with this sudden outburst. Michael was never that short-tempered.

Michael was standing by the railing, lost in thoughts when someone approached him. He glanced at the person and his mood went from bad to worse. The last thing he needed right now was Birkoff's advice or worse- good ideas for spending tonight's evening.

Making it clear that he was not in the mood for a friendly talk by ignoring the Computer Tech and turning his back to him, Michael was surprised to hear a hushed "Go". Michael faced him one more time, making sure he had really said something and it was not a delusion.

"Go. I will cover for you" Birkoff repeated.

Michael immediately understood what he was talking about and looked at him with suspicion: "I thought you weren't helping us."

"I'm not. Right now I'm helping myself." Birkoff took on his usual carefree facial expression to hide that he actually cared about Michael and Nikita. A little. Maybe a little more than he would like to admit. He cleared his throat." You have everything engraved on your face, man. If you stay here you will just make a mess. I value my life too much to let you get caught; you know who they will interrogate first when someone has any suspicions about your weird behavior. So you need to get the hell out of here. Go to her and don't come back until you are able to focus on work."

Michael read the message between the lines. His lips curled into smile. Birkoff was always a good friend.

"Thanks Birkoff" Michael reduced his gratitude to a simple slap on his friend's back and walked away as fast as possible.

* * *

He parked his car outside the local bar as always and headed towards Nikita's beach house.

All that worry and uncertainty had grown to an absurd size within those 8 days of not hearing a word from her. Anxious as to what he would find there, Michael sped up his pace.

He was almost there when some lady in a blue dress waved to him.

He stopped, baffled.

At first he thought she had confused him with someone else but she was heading quickly in his direction with a big smile on her face. Not wanting to draw unnecessary attention Michael decided to wait and see what happened next. He placed his right hand near the gun behind his belt.

"Hi" the woman said when she approached him. She acted like they were long-time friends and was constantly smiling.

"_Don't her facial muscles get sore?"_ He thought.

-"Hello." –he said carefully, wondering how on Earth she could know him. He got the answer a few seconds later.

"I'm Tasha. Nikita's neighbor."-She held out her hand in his direction.

"Oh…right! It's nice to finally meet you. "He shook her hand "Nikita told me so much about you." which was an obvious lie but Tasha seemed to be happy with it.

"You must be Michael" she said. "I've seen you couple of times with Nikita. You look like a very happy couple"

"Yeah… that's …exactly who we are. "He smiled, putting on the mask of a careless man and soon-to-be father.

"Are you back for good?" she asked.

Michael didn't know how to answer. He had no idea what cover story Nikita had sold her.

"I…"- he started but Tasha took his hesitation as the sign of confusion and added quickly:

"Oh, I know you are a sales representative and travel a lot but I guess you will be here more often since the baby has been born-"

Michael's face froze. The woman was still talking but he was no longer listening.

Baby. Born. Those two words seemed to stick in his head.

He wanted to run to Nikita or ask the lady if they were all right but he knew it would be suspicious so he just forced a smile, cleared his throat and mumbled:

"Yeah, I got to go. It was nice meeting you Tara...-"

"Tasha"-she corrected him.

"Right…Tasha, Bye"

"Goodbye Michael."-she waved to him.

He walked slowly until the woman disappeared from his sight and then almost ran to the beach house.

How could he miss the birth of his own daughter? When was she born? Was she all right? How was Nikita feeling? Questions were rushing through his head.

He knocked on the door impatiently.

Nikita opened it almost immediately and her face lit up when she saw her visitor. She had begun to worry when she hadn't heard from Michael for such a long time.

Michael, not able to say a word, took her in his arms and hugged tightly. She was almost as slim as before her pregnancy. The space between them was smaller than usual. He pressed her closer.

"Everything is ok. With her and with me" Nikita answered the unasked question.

Michael felt like a stone was taken off his chest. "Thank God." he sighed.

"Come on in. She just fell asleep"

Michael realized Nikita was whispering. She smiled and gently took his hand, guiding him to the nursery.

His heart was pounding madly as they were climbing up the stairs. He still couldn't shake the shock of hearing all the revelations today. All his thoughts were squashed when Nikita silently opened the door to the last room on the left. She placed her hand on his back and, with a warm smile and simple nod, encouraged him to enter.

When he saw their daughter sleeping carelessly in the crib, his whole world stopped. His lips trembled in an unvoiced gasp of admiration.

She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. So little and fragile, body of their bodies. Her slightly open lips-so similar to Nikita's, her little fingers with tiny nails clamping into fists….

"We still haven't picked a name." he heard Nikita's voice.

-"Right." He couldn't stop looking at their little miracle. She had some brown hair and a little tint to her skin. "What should we call her?"

"I was thinking about Maya" she said looking at him with anticipation. His eyes met hers and he saw the same fascination he felt right now.

"I like it" then he turned to the little sleeping beauty in the crib "Welcome to the world Maya. "

"She has your eyes." Nikita said with smile. "And I'm afraid your nose as well"

They both chuckled quietly.

* * *

"When was she born?" Michael asked when they sat down with coffee outside the house. Here they could talk normally, not being afraid that their little angel would wake up.

"9 days ago, at 11 p.m." Nikita answered.

Michael instantly regretted every second of those 9 days spent away from them. "How did you manage with the labor?"

"I got some help. Luckily, one of my neighbors is a doctor."

"The weird woman who has that creepy smile?" he asked, which reminded him of the meeting earlier that afternoon.

"Yeah. Tasha Elpherson-" Nikita nodded.

"How much does she know?"

"Not much. I told her we have no insurance policy and no money to cover the hospital bills. My doctor was on vacation and she was the only person I could think of. She promised she would keep a secret. But I bugged her and her house." Nikita shrugged her shoulders seeing Michael's amusement. "Just in case she changes her mind."

Michael nodded. "We will still have to find another place, just to be sure…"

"I know. But it will be good to stay here for a while. Maya needs to grow up a bit before she will be ready for move. Two more months I think." Nikita said and cautiously took a sip of hot coffee.

They both sat in silence enjoying one of the last warm afternoons, each of them lost in thoughts. Michael felt weird considering that four hours ago he was sitting on a plane, dying from worries about Nikita and now he was here with her, and their daughter sleeping upstairs.

Yet Michael had to admit that he felt a glimpse of grief and fear when he saw their daughter.

She reminded him of another little girl sleeping in crib, sneaking into her parent's bed each Sunday, listening with eyes wide in amazement of the bedtime stories her father read to her every night. A girl who had a long and happy life ahead of her until it was unfairly taken from her.

All the memories of Hayley broke loose through every barrier he had built through the years. It was not easy to leave it behind. It was not easy to live knowing that they were gone. And it would be unbearable to survive this again. Fear of losing Maya clenched his heart for a short moment. But then he took a deep breath and made it go away. He wouldn't let it happen. Not this time.

A Father. A smile widened on his lips. He had never thought this would happen to him again. And yet suddenly it had.

Well, not so suddenly considering he had about eight months to get used to that thought but it still felt so unreal, so normal, so happy….

Michael felt like there was nothing more in the whole world that would make him happier. After everything that happened to him he didn't expect much from life. And yet it still surprised him…..

"You think we can do it?" Nikita asked breaking the silence. Her thoughts, on the contrary, were full of worries and doubts. "I mean this life under the radar, raising a kid. Do you think it can work?" she looked at him with worry.

Michael smiled warmly and grabbed her closer. "Of course we can." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "As long as we have each other, we can get through any difficulties. I promise"

Nikita felt relief, cheered up by his words. With Michael by her side all worries faded away. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

Michael was right. They could do it.

* * *

_It looks like and end doesn't it?_

_But here is the latest news, there will be another chapter! :D_

_Obviously if you want to!_

_I have an idea in mind, let me know if you think it is good to end right here or should I write one more epilogue._

_Please review!_


End file.
